The technology of production of interchangeable windings of electrical machines is described in US 20100181860. Windings of electrical machines are made with separately from a stator at use of the specified technology (FIG. 1). These winding represent a solid body with strictly determined geometrical sizes and strictly determined physical properties, such as number of phases, number of slots, number of poles, number of coils in a phase, the winding diagram, number of layers of a winding, diameter of a wire, active and inductive resistance of a phase (FIG. 2). The winding made by means of specified technology is simply inserted or pressed into a stator (FIGS. 3, 4).
Preliminary investigations have shown, what windings of electrical machines of an alternating current with 120° and 180° phase zone in case of use of the above mentioned technology have more compact free parts, than traditional windings of electrical machines with 60° phase zone. Investigations also have shown, what the most convenient for the technology of production of interchangeable windings of electrical machines are windings, in which there are no intersections of winding overhangs.
Winding diagrams of most well approaching for interchangeable windings of electrical machines are the subject of the present invention.